


Morning

by MissTeaVee



Category: Bionicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: A lazy morning stretch





	Morning

Bright-dawn. Drum-song. Lewa made a little noise into his pillow as the brightening day slowly pushed past his closed eyelids. His arms, hanging loosely over the edge of the mattress, slow pulled inwards, his hands tucking up on either side of his mask to shield against the morning light. When the sun refused to stop rising, his hands started making vague little rubbing motions and his legs flexed slowly. One foot, then the other lifted up, displacing blankets. 

A sleepy yawn forced the air Toa to raise his head, eyes still closed, and then he hid his masked face in the crook of his right arm for a few seconds. But the call of waking birds, and the chatter of his people was irresistible, and so he pushed himself onto his side with his left arm, face still hidden, legs bending, and back arching lazily. Now he stretched his legs again, flexing each ankle in a little circle, regardless of whether or not it was entangled in his blanket, and then the fingers of his hands cracked as he pressed them under his thumbs. For a bit, all Lewa did was stretch and shift, eyes cracking open slowly to contemplate the morning.

Still half-asleep, Lewa was aware he had an audience. He woke up to said audience many a morning, and his content smile was broken by another yawn. Then he rolled slowly, turning his head until he spotted his lover sitting in a chair, a cup of tea wrapped in his black hands.

Onua chuckled as Lewa rolled back onto his face. He was well used to how Lewa would take his time waking up. Next, Lewa would roll onto his back the other way and stretch his arms across his chest, and then up. Next were the lazy murmurs, and Lewa slowly splaying out and freeing himself of the blanket. If they’d made love the night before, bodies entwining in the cool night, Lewa’s hand would find first one hip joint and then the other, massaging the stiffness in his own muscles idly. Every morning with Lewa was the same, even if Onua decided to sleep in beside him; although that generally meant Lewa’s usual stretch happened on him, which was both hilarious and adorable.

The Toa of Earth held his peace as Lewa vaguely shifted and scratched himself in the way of the half-awake. Eventually, the Air Toa had shifted himself completely free of the blanket, and his legs hung off the edge of the bed. Now he sat up, rubbing his eyes. When the green hands dropped, Lewa let out a content sigh and smiled at his Lover. “G’morning.”

“Good morning. I made tea.”

 


End file.
